The Shadow Man
by Lilsasu21
Summary: This is about @home Raven going agains Cubia what happens in the real world? your'll have to find out if the die or not.


The Shadow Man.

Names haseo long story short I'm a PKK, its known as 'Player Killer Killer'. I killed a lot of PK's and I play this online game call "The World." I'm a guild master of Canard, we have three people in our guild its Silabus, Gaspard, and Atoli. We had some good times and some bad times, the bad was when we almost died in the "Real World." How? It started with the battle against Cubia.

"Master Yata!" Pi said running over to the old man he was knocked out, then Cubia attacked Pi and she was flown to the other side of the field. I ran over to Cubia and jumped in the air our eyes met my scythe appeared.

"REAPERS DANCE!" I yelled as spikes came from the ground around cubia and I slashed at him. Purple blackish thick lines hit him and a loud screach came from him. As big as he is, I thought were not able to servive, I landed on the ground and BAM! I got hit and I rolled and I almost fell over the edge, Next thing I knew Zelkova ran past me.

"HEAVENLY WHEEL!" Zelkova said attacking and I got up and I saw Atoli coming right at me, getting tossed at me from Cubia. I caught her and I layed her down then her PC disappeared. In the "Real World" I was coughing then I saw blood. _If this keeps up were all going to die. The old man hasn't move, and Pi is just getting up. _

"COME ON... **SKEITH!** " I said when red was surrounding me Kuhn, Endrance, Sakubo, and Pi nodded when they herd me.

"I... **MAGUS!**" Kuhn said while green surrounded him.

"Haseo, My heart is for you... **FIDCHELL!**" Endrance said while purple was around him.

"Nee-chan I'm here for you, _ok Bo lets do this... _**MACHA!**" Bo and Saku said while pink around them.

"**TARVOS!**" Pi said while pink was around her. With our avatars we attacked Cubia, Next thing we knew he was distroyed. It started at 10 PM at night and ended at 5 AM, finally the lost ones are awake from there coma's and that means Shino is back.

"What the..." I said a white circle appeared under me and I saw Bo running to me.

"Haseo!"

"Bo get back here!" Endrance said to Bo then I dissapeared and the same thing was happening to everyone else. We arrived at "Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy round. Infront of the altar, Yata was ok and then we herd a deap voice.

"Yet to return, the shadow one. Who quest for the Twilight Dragon Rumbles he Dark Hearth, and Helbra, Queen of Dark, Has finally raised her army. Apeiron, King of Light beckons. At the base of the rainbow do they meet. Against the abominable Wave, together they fight. Alba's Lake boils. Light's great tree doth fall. Power-not all droplets turned in the temple of Arche Koeln. Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones. never to return, the shadow one. Who quests for the twilight Dragon...

-Helbra."

When the voice was done we saw some light and then saw light coming down from the mirrior. It was the goddess Aura, she opens her arms and says.

"You seven, Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, and Tavos. You seven saved the world from distruction on The World. If you didn't save us the third Pluto Kiss would have distroy everything. This 'World' your in right now connects all the Worlds on this universe." she said I was squezing my controller and I lost it.

"There's only one thing real about this world and its us! The players! getting stronger and defeating others! That's the way this game is played!" I said everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, I really didn't care about others at all my goal was just...just to save her. And I know I did.

"Haseo." I looked at the girl and I saw her smiling. "Everything is real on this game. No its not a game it's life its where on the 'Real World' I was born. I was born after Kite from R:1 save 'The World' Harold made this world, Made the book and the legend not Cyber Connects Corporation. Now my hero's get off and rest."

The screen went white and on it, it said 'Aura.' I let my controler down and got up. I went over to my bed and layed down.

"The man with the shadow is on the quest for the Twilight Dragon and does not yet return. Helba, Queen of Shadow, has eventually raised her army. Apeiron King of light beckons. The cursed wave is to be fought together." I sat there in my chair and smirked. "Guess like I'm the shadow man of 'The World.'

* * *

**Hey is Lil'sasu well this is an old story i did randomly for class so yea. ^^ hope you like it. **


End file.
